<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>擦身而过 by Julep0210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761316">擦身而过</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julep0210/pseuds/Julep0210'>Julep0210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julep0210/pseuds/Julep0210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他迫不及待地想要打败他，以压倒性的胜利。然后他要死死盯着他自下往上仍旧不服输的眼神——就像当年对白鸟泽一样，他会紧紧拽着球网无限地逼近他，以便更清楚的看着这个人，看看他妈的到底究竟有什么值得他念念不忘了这么些年。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>擦身而过</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>私设一堆，没有逻辑。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>宫侑第一次注意到“及川彻”，是在国青训练营的时候。</p><p>倒没有见到本尊，他是在宫城来的那个二传手的手机里看见的。</p><p>彼时他正洗完澡，用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发回到住宿的房间。合宿的时候都是大通铺，他一眼就注意到那个白天正被他说过“乖宝宝”的影山飞雄，正缩在角落里盯着手机看。</p><p>他悄无声息地凑过去，影山看得入神，丝毫没有发觉。屏幕上正在播放一场比赛，看场地设施并不是春高，似乎只是宫城县内的某一场。</p><p>镜头一切，比分牌上是第五局。</p><p>这时屏幕上露出牛岛的脸来。宫侑冷哼一声，正想开口讽刺“飞雄来了国青还盯着县内的王牌呢”，结果下一秒牛岛强力扣杀的球被对面接起，二传亲自引开了天童的拦网，干脆利落的托球，转瞬间球被用力扣在了白鸟泽的场地上。</p><p>宫侑几不可见地勾起了嘴角。</p><p>有点意思。</p><p>于是他恶趣味地站在影山身旁不声不响地看到了最后。</p><p>白鸟泽胜。</p><p>屏幕里是白鸟泽队员的一个个清晰特写和他们身后正在欢呼的拉拉队，但宫侑没有漏过角落里用球衣擦了擦汗，整理背包准备离开的“战败者”。</p><p>那个背号是“1”的二传。</p><p>“宫前辈？”影山飞雄这才回过神来注意到宫侑。</p><p>“飞雄啊……这个‘青城’的二传，叫什么？”</p><p>“是及川前辈，及川彻。”</p><p>及川彻。</p><p>“怎么了，宫前辈也对及川前辈感兴趣吗？”</p><p>“哈哈，怎么可能。”宫侑拍了拍影山的头，“连全国都没有打进过的家伙，我不认识，也没有兴趣知道。”</p><p>“及川前辈他有打进全国的实力！”面前的影山飞雄突然变得格外认真，宫侑不免心里一阵烦躁，他想起小学和治争吵谁喜欢的角色更厉害时，治也是这个表情。</p><p>及川彻。</p><p>宫侑没忍住又回想了一遍这个名字，又回想了一遍他刚刚看到的发球，托球，扣球。</p><p>“不早了，飞雄你早点睡，专注这里的训练，远比熬夜看你那个什么及川前辈的比赛要好哦！”宫侑最后依旧露出了无懈可击的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>宫治发现宫侑最近有点奇怪。</p><p>他总是在看比赛视频。趁宫侑不在的时候宫治溜进他的房间里偷偷侦查，瞥了一眼却都不是熟悉的面孔，退出来发现文件夹的命名写着“及川彻比赛集锦”。</p><p>宫治：“.…..”</p><p>但他从没有听宫侑提起过这个名字，一次也没有。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>国青回来之后的一个周末，影山去体育用品店时恰巧碰见了及川彻。</p><p>“小飞雄，好久不见~国青训练怎么样？”</p><p>“……有很多，很强的选手。”</p><p>“诶~我想也是呢。”</p><p>不知怎么的影山忽然想起宫侑那个微妙的笑容。</p><p>“及川前辈，听说过宫侑吗？”</p><p>“听说过啊。”意料之外的简单回答。</p><p>“全国高中TOP1的二传，怎么可能没听说过？”及川望向影山，脸上也是一个似笑非笑的表情。</p><p>“……不知道为什么，总觉得及川前辈，和宫前辈好像。”</p><p>“小飞雄！要尝尝看及川前辈最近练的发球吗？”</p><p>“！！！请及川前辈务必教我！”</p><p>“想都别想！用脸来接吧！”</p><p> </p><p>分开准备各自回家的岔路口，及川彻停下脚步。</p><p>“小飞雄。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“管他什么全国TOP1的二传，统统打败就好了，对吧。”</p><p>“当然，我也是这么想的。”</p><p>及川彻笑了，眼睛里落进了一点落日的余晖，闪闪发亮。</p><p>“你也是，一胜一负，别忘了。”</p><p>那是及川对影山说的最后一句话。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>宫侑在MSBY当正二传有一阵子了，最近听说有个新成员要加入。</p><p>是日向翔阳。</p><p>想起春高上的相遇和自己曾经说过的话，他也不得不相信了几分命运。</p><p>队里好几个成员都是旧识，聊天自然比较热络，再说日向翔阳原本就是在哪都可以把气氛炒得火热的那一类。</p><p>“然后有一次在沙滩练习的时候，没想到遇见了大王！马上组了一局2v2沙排，大王真的好厉害！”</p><p>大王？</p><p>“翔阳，你说的大王是谁？”</p><p>“是及川学长！及川彻！”</p><p>及川彻。</p><p>这个名字仿佛一个咒语，又像是一枚钥匙。</p><p>他居然还没有放弃。</p><p>宫侑清晰的感受到，内心深处某些无法言说的情绪正叫嚣着卷土重来。</p><p>是好奇，是渴望，是一触即发的激烈碰撞，是羞于启齿的征服欲。</p><p>我才是最好的二传，我才是毋庸置疑的最强者。</p><p>宫侑无法想象他居然一直没有和及川彻相遇，在赛场上。</p><p>他迫不及待地想要打败他，以压倒性的胜利。然后他要死死盯着他自下往上仍旧不服输的眼神——就像当年对白鸟泽一样，他会紧紧拽着球网无限地逼近他，以便更清楚的看着这个人，看看他妈的到底究竟有什么值得他念念不忘了这么些年。</p><p>他想，死死盯住这个人的眼睛，也许就可以从眼底逼近灵魂。</p><p>那里面有冰冷的火焰，熊熊燃烧着，散发着残酷而令人窒息的美丽。</p><p>难道就真的永远不会熄灭吗。</p><p> </p><p> “你说的那个大王，好像很厉害的样子，我怎么从来没见过？”回过神来的宫侑一出口依旧是不加掩饰的敌意和轻蔑。</p><p>他也不知道他在抱怨什么。</p><p>“诶……这个嘛，但是大王说过，他要回来打败所有人哦。”</p><p>“…所以我想应该是会回来的吧！”</p><p>宫侑忍不住发出一声冷笑。</p><p>“打败、所有人吗。”</p><p>“狂妄的家伙，还真敢说啊。”</p><p>说完他就起身离开了休息室，只留下队友们面面相觑。</p><p>“怎么怎么，日向，宫侑和及川认识吗？”</p><p>“不知道啊……”</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>日本本土选手及川彻从阿根廷俱乐部转会回国的消息最近在排球业界内传的沸沸扬扬。</p><p>而作为及川选手回国后的第一场比赛，自然看点十足。更何况对手还是从高中开始就一直代表着日本国内排球最高水平的二传手，宫侑所在的队伍。</p><p>比赛正式开始。</p><p>一号发球选手正是及川。在视频中见识了无数次的大力扣发和现场目睹的感受还是很不一样，球越过网往边线上飞去，被自由人堪堪接住，有惊无险。</p><p>进攻方和防守方瞬间对换。</p><p>虽然一传打乱了队形，但宫侑还是在第一时间到位，他高高跃起准备托球，其余队友亦是在同一时间开始助跑。</p><p>网上的对峙一触即发。</p><p>我偏不。</p><p>宫侑在这个时候猝不及防地发动了二次进攻。</p><p>却没想到对面一个身影闪过，稳稳地接起了快要落地的球。</p><p>1:0</p><p>“你刚刚觉得，这个时机正好来个二次进攻吧，侑君？”</p><p>“哈？”宫侑一脸不爽地抬起头。</p><p>“因为我也是这么想的~二传最懂二传啦！”</p><p>“话说那个称呼是怎么回事？我俩很熟吗？真恶心！”</p><p>“哈哈，侑君可能不知道，我从高中开始就注意到你了哦。”</p><p>高中吗，谁不是呢。</p><p>曾经想象过千百次的对战，终于发生了。宫侑想，但果然现实就是狗屎，当然及川彻也是狗屎。</p><p>他望着网对面笑眯眯如沐春风的及川彻，勉强忍住了想要竖个中指的冲动。</p><p>“别傻笑了，你来的太慢了。”宫侑总算还有理智，找回了自己的招牌笑容，也笑眯眯地瞪了回去。</p><p>“等你太久了，今天就等着被我打爆吧。”</p><p>“乐意奉陪。”</p><p> </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我来污染tag了dbq<br/>这篇写到最后自己也不知道在说啥。</p><p>*飞雄在合宿的时候看视频是因为白天被说了“乖巧”，所以又想看看及川前辈是怎么托球的。w</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>